


Love Is Dangerous

by Fallinstar



Series: I'm Gonna Be Bad For You Tonight [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15 y/o mike, 27 y/o luke, Bc i really thinks its cute, Bottom Michael, But vvvvvv minor so, Feminine Michael, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Michael, Just imagine fetus michael with a skirt ok, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, So this has plot, Soft sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, There is an orginial character, Top Luke, also, for a change, lol, obviously, thats hot, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael saw red. Can't Luke understand? He didn't think about it before he raised his hand, aiming for Luke- but before he could hurt him, Luke grabs his wrist, pulling him to collide with Luke's strong chest.</p>
<p>Michael's breathless, looking up to Luke with wide eyes. He's so overwhelmed, doesn't know what's going on.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't do that if I was you." Luke says, suddenly smirking down at Michael, warpping his free hand around Michael's waist and pulling him even closer.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/gifts).



> English in not my first language so sorry for any errors+I've typed it out on my phone so bear with me
> 
> I really likes this work and hope you all will like it too.
> 
> P.s;  
> So sorry it took so long!!! I had a lot of tests this month and most of it I wrote in my barely free time or at like 4am but I really hope I did everything you asked for and that you would like it.

"So?"

"So?"

"Have you thought about we talked about Lukey?" Michael said as innocently as he could, looking at the older man with a smile, making sure to pop out his dimples.

"Michael," he laughed, shaking his head, he's so in love with the young boy it almost hurts. "that's not going to work on me. And yes, I thought about it. You know we can't love,"

"But why not? Boyfriends supposed to go out on dates!" He pouted.

"Baby boy, I would love to take you out on a date," Luke said, wrapping his arms around the samller boy. "But you know that it's risky. If someone we know will see us, we will never be able to go on dates, and you don't want that, now do you?"

"So what? We're going to hide for three years in your house, won't go out untill I finish high school? By then you are going to get tired of me already!" He shake off Luke's hands, stand up from the bed and tries blinking away the tears in his eyes. He doesn't want Luke to think he's a stupid baby. 

Luke put his hands on Michael's shoulders, sitting on his knees behind his pretty boy.

"I don't think I could ever, possibly get tired of you. And- well, if it's really importent to you.. I'll think of something,"

"Really?" The younger asks, turning around to face his teacher, "would you really do that for me, take me out?" He says, excitement evident in his voice.

"I'm promising nothing though," Luke laughs as Michael throws himself on him.

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

"Clifford, I want to talk with you please," Michael stops in his tracks, turning around and timidly walking to stand by the older boy's desk. Luke doesn't say a thing till all of the student are out.

Michael flops down on Luke's lap, smiling cheekily at him before giving him a wet, short kiss.

"I missed you," he says, his green eyes staring intensely into Luke's baby blue ones.

"We just spent an hour together," he chuckles, running his hand through Michael's blond locks. 

"I-I know.." Michael replies, suddenly so embarrassed about what he said, realise it sounds clingy and start to regret he had said something like that in the first place. "Sorry," he says, because he is. Sometimes he wishes he could control his mouth.

Luke smiles, he just  _loves_ it when Michael gets all shy and his cheeks becomes a rosy red color; matching his pretty lips.

The "I missed you, too" that Luke says with a small laugh, makes Michael smile and feels like his heart going to explode.

They share small kisses that makes Michael giggle into Luke's mouth and Luke can't help but feel his heart clench.

"Oh, baby," Luke says, trying to talk to Michael who is in return trying to get the older boy's lips on his own again. "Mikey,"

"What?" He whines, dragging out the 'a'. He wants to make out with Luke with all the time he has left until his next class- which isn't a lot of time at all.

"Don't look at me like that. Remember we talked about going out?"

"Yes." He says, slumping his shoulder and crossing his hands. He knows what Luke is going to say. He's going to say that Michael needs to wait, that they can't go out. And he knows it's true, its just- it sacres him that Luke will realise he's not worth it and dump him for someone he can go out with, someone who won't risk his job or his freedom.

"Baby," The older man says, gently caressing Michael's cheek, pulling him into a short, sweet kiss. "I thought about a date for us,"

"Really?" He asks, suprised.

"Yeah, though we're gonna have to go a little far to have it,"

"I don't mind. Where we're going?" 

"Just a little bit out of town. Found a little diner, looks nice. I think you'll like it."

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you, Lukey," he leans in to kiss him, even though he's smiling so big they can't do it properly.

 Even tho MIchael missed all his lunch break, it totally worth it if it means he gets to make out with Luke in that time.

The bell rings and Michael was going to get up  when Luke pulled him down again on hus lap. "I'll write you a note, you can stay another five mintues," 

Michael is of course not going to fight him.

Just as they are about to kiss again, the door swings open. Michael stands up so fast, he almost trips and falls. They both turn around to look who it is and Luke never felt so relived to see Ashton before.

Michael, on the other hand, feels a blush spreeds all over his body, he adjusts his fringe and straightens his clothes.

He's smirking, it's obvious he knows what they were doing. Anyone who would come in and saw them would know too. It's hard not to realise- their lips are redder then usual and Luke's hair is a mess from Michael running his hands through it. Even if that wouldn't give them away, Michael's whole body language would.

"Hello, Mr. Irwin," Michael says, and then he's quick to grab his things, running awkwardly out of class.

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

Michael is really fucking nervous. He is supposed to be at Luke's house less than 30 minutes and he's still naked from the shower- looking at his closet and trying to decide what to wear.

He really wants to wear his newly pretty pink skirt (mainly to show off his shaved, smooth legs) but he's scared that Luke won't like him in it. Then he thinks  _fuck it_ because he looks really fucking hot in that skirt.

So he pulls on the short skirt and tugs a black band t-shirt inside it, then he puts on his white pair of Dr. Martens which makes him just a little bit taller.

He looks himself in mirror and hopes Luke will like the way he looks. He never wore those kind of clothes outside his house and didn't let Luke know he likes to wear what is called  _"girls clothes"._

The green eyed boy takes one last look at himself and after calming down a little he makes his way to Luke's.

He really wants this date to go well because even though Michael and Luke see each other all time, they have never gone out on a date, and Michael does not want to mess it up.

Then, he's in front the all too familiar white door with a simple round sign that has the word _Hemmings_  writed in black letters on it.

After ringung the bell, Michael tries to think whether or not he has the time to turn around and run away. Tho he doesn't get the chance to do so as the door opens to reveal Luke.

Luke, who looks so.. so.. so _sexy_.

He's wearing a tight, grey singlet which shows off his thick biceps and a tight black jeans that has Michael mouth watering; he bets his ass looks fucking great. He's wearing sunglass that slide a bit on his nose so Michael can feel his pretty blue eyes staring at him. Michael feels his body gets red when he realises that Luke is looking at him from head to toe, can see the suprised look the older man has when his eyes lands on the skirt.

Michael bits is lip, can't help it when he asks if he looks okay. After he saw the way Luke looks he's having seconds thoughts on that date. God, next to Luke he is a  _nothing._

Luke pulls him into his chest, the fingers Michael adores so much resting on his lower back.

"You look absolutely fantastic," then he kiss Michael right on the lips, it's a short kiss but makes the young boy feel liks he's on top of the world.

The blue eyed boy grabs for a black and white flannel, puts it on and then leads Michael to his black, shiny car which Michael really doesn't know the name of but it looks pretty.

He even opens the door for him, -like a proper gentleman- which makes the short boy to blush (it seems that he blushes a lot around his boyfriend).

"You should wear skirts more often," Luke hums when they're about 30 minutes into the drive way.

"I was scared you won't like it" Michael says, feeling small under the older boy's gaze.

"How could you think that?" He laughs, "you look really hot, I want to fuck you in it" he's smirking now, looking so damn smug Michael wants to slap his face.

"S-shut up," He says instead but can't hide the huge smile spread out on his face.

"There it is! Finally, thought we're going lost," Luke chuckles while parking the car infront of the little diner.

"Luke" Michael says when the taller man about to open the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for like. taking me out and stuff. I, I.. um. It really means a lot to me.. I wish we could like, do this all the time." Luke smiles at the blond boy, kissing his cheek and hugging him because he knows Michael needs that, needs to be reassured.

They enter the noshery and Michael's stomach grumbels, he laughs nervously when Luke looks down at him with a smile playing on his.

"Haven't eaten all day," 

"Okay," Luke chuckles in return, "lets sit down, yeah?"

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

Michael feels like their date is going great, he's really happy they could do that because he learnt a lot about Luke outside the bedroom. For exmple; Luke has two older brothers and he's a totally mama's boy, he really loves kids (which Michael jokinly comment on  _"I can tell"_ (Luke didn't find is as funny)) and wants three of them. When he was younger he had a rock band that didn't work out all that well but Luke told him about all the bands he used to like and Michael realized that even tho Luke is 27 he's a teenager at soul. The young boy can't helo but fall a little bit more in love with the person in front of him.

"Babe?" 

"Hmm?" Michael hums, still staring at Luke's beautiful eyes.

"I asked if you're ready to go?" Luke laughs, fondly smiling at his young boyfriend. In times like that Luke forgets that Michael firstly is his student.

"Yeah, just gonna use the bathroom, be right back!" Then he's running off, completely oblivious to Luke staring at his ass. 

After doing his business and washing his hands (twice!) Michael looks around for Luke so they can go to his house and maybe continue this date there...

When he does spots Luke, who is leaning on the brown counter, he can't help but let his face fall. Because next to Luke is standing a women who has her hand on his bicep.

And not just a women. A pretty fucking stunning one. She's wearing the same skirt Michael has, expect, she looks so much better in it; while Michael has the skirt clinging to his fat, pale thighs- she has the skirt loose on her long, tan, skinny legs. She's wearing a tight red tank top that show off her flat stomach and her braless tits. Michael knows that if he were to wear a tight shirt, all of his unwanted fats will be showing.

Suddenly he doesn't feel very hot in this skirt, he regrets ever putting it on, really. Luke is looking at this flawless women and probably thinks how he wishes that Michael would look even the tiniest bit like her.

She has long, carmel hair and she looks about in her early twenties. The lady is almost at Luke's high and she's smiling at him. And Luke is smiling back at her. He's letting her touch him, doesn't even look like he's bothered by her.

Michael can feel the tears stinging in his eyes.  _no. you can't cry, you're not going to cry._  But Michael can't help himself, standing there behind Luke, he thinks about how they both look like a perfect couple. They probably don't have that much of an age gap between them- and they both are good looking and if they were to date Luke wouldn't have to hide her away in his house. He would probably show her off proudly to everyone- because honestly, not only it would be legel, but also who wouldn't be proud to have that pretty women by his side?

Michael decides that he can't deal with. Can't look at them and can't stop thinking about all of the reasons why he would never be good enough for the beautiful blond, tall man standing a few feets from him.

He turns around and go out of the diner, letting his tears fall freely from his eyes. He wants to go home and cry till he can't anymore.

When he feels a hand on his shoulder he quickly wipe his tears, trying not to let any sob finds it's way out.

"Hey baby, was looking at you in the bathroom but you weren't there, why didn't tell me you're all done?" Luke says, then leans in to kiss Michael's still slightly wet cheek.

"Didn't see you so thought you were outside," Michael says, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"You alright?"

"Hmm. Can you drive me home now?" Michael didn't mean to sound rude, really he didn't. He just suddenly felt really tired and he wants to be home cuddling his mom.

"Yeah, yes," Luke says, confused. "Let's go"

They get inside the car and while Luke is thinking what could possible get Michael into this mode -because he thought the date was perfect-all Michael can think about is  _he's going to leave, he's going to leave like everyone else because no one wants_   ** _you_.**

Michae needs to get away from Luke before he gets too close (even though he probably got there already).

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

He hasn't seen Luke in about a week. Michael told his mom he doesn't feel good and didn't go to school. Luke called him a few times and texted but Michael thinks the best to do is just. Well. Ignore him.

He can't stop thinking about that pretty lady at the diner who flirted with his boyfriend and that got him thinking other things too.

He started thinking about his relationship with Luke, his very  _illegal_ relationship. Was he holding Luke back? Luke is much older then him, what if he wants something more than casual sex. Michael is probably just a phase for him or Luke just uses him to fulfill his needs until he'll find someone better than him.

Maybe Luke wants to go out and have fun with who he dates and not just to drive an hour to eat at some shitty diner at the middle of nowhere. Wants to date someone who can't make him loses his job or go to jail or whatever. He's not good for Luke, and Luke needs someone better. Not some horny 15 years old teenager who looks like a fucking pig and hasn't even lost his baby fat yet.

He wished he could end it, tell Luke they should break up because it would be for Luke's own good- but he can't. He's weak. He loves Luke too much to end it. 

Michael sigh, deciding he needs a break from all those thoughts that hurting his head. He gets up from bed and make his way to the kitchen. 

Just as he's about to open the fridge the door bell rings. He sighs in annoyance and stomps his way to the door. When he open the brown wooden door he sees his teacher standing in front him. Michael rubs his eyes in case he's imagning. But no. Luke is indeed standing there and also, he doesn't look very happy.

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"I came to see how are you,"

"You can't just come into my house! My mom could be here!" Michael yelled.

"Is she?" 

"No but-" Luke cuts Michael off, pushes him to side and entering the small house. He closes the door behind him and turns around to face Michael with a hard look.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on with you?" He asks.

Michael start walking towerds his room, "Go away please Luke," he can feel the tears stinging in his eyes once again.

Luke doesn't go. Instead he follows Michael to his room, slamming the door behind him which make Michael jump and turn to Luke.

"I told you to go," he says quietly, going back a few steps.

"Michael," Luke sighs, "what's wrong? I did everything you asked. I took you out and then you don't answer my calls or texts, you don't come to school and now, now!" He laughs sarcastically, "you don't even want to see me. What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Michael wished he could tell Luke what is wrong, but what if, what if-  _he would say that all of what Michael is thinking is true? What if he waited for the perfect opportunity to break it all with Michael, and this is it?_ "nothing is wrong. I didn't came to school because I was sick and-"

"Don't lie to me! Tell me Michael right now. If you want to break what the fuck there is between us, then do it once and for all!" Luke yells, angerly. He didn't mean to say it, he's mad and does not want to break up with his sweet boyfriend whom he loves very much. He just wants Michael to tell him what's wrong, so he could fix it.

"I'm not lying- stop- stop yelling at me! Go away okay? Leave me alone alr-"

"Stop bitching around Michael, and fucking tell me what is going on with you?"

Michael saw red. Can't Luke understand? He didn't think about it before he raised his hand, aiming for Luke- but before he could hurt him, Luke grabs his wrist, pulling him to collide with Luke's strong chest.

Michael's breathless, looking up to Luke with wide eyes. He's so overwhelmed, doesn't know what's going on.

"Wouldn't do that if I was you." Luke says, suddenly smirking down at Michael, warpping his free hand around Michael's waist and pulling him even closer.

"L-Luke.." the shorter boy breaths out, doesn't know what to say so he leaves it like that. He stares at the older man, waiting for him to say something, do something- but Luke is keeping that smug look on his face and shit if that doesn't turn Michael on.

"You're being naughty baby." His hand goes lower, grabs at his ass cheek through his boxer, "do you know what happens to bad boys?"

"Luk-"

Luke grasps his chin, yanking his head up- "I asked you, what happens to bad boys?" He asks again, this time more harsh.

"They get punished," he closes he's eyes but reopens them quickly when Luke snaps at him to  _look at me goddammit._

"That's right. Get on the bed right now." Michael does that immediately, climbing on his twin size bed and getting on his knees.

"Eager much?" Luke chuckles, making a blush spreads itself all over Michael's body. "I bet you are, because you're just waiting to be fucked, aren't you? Waiting for me to punish you and put you in your fucking place because you're a naughty little boy," he slaps hard on Michael's ass which makes the younger boy thrust forward up the bed.

"Oh- Luke!" Michael moans, which earns him another slap on the second cheek.

"How do you call me?" Luke asks sharply, he's squeezing Michael's bottom, them pulling his boxer down to get a good look of his pretty ass Luke loves so badly.

"Sorry sir, Mr. Hemmings, 'm sorry," he mumbles pushing his ass back onto Luke's rough hands.

"Such a wreck and we barely started, I love how desperate you are, so needy," Luke chuckles. 

Michael whines, wiggling his reddening cheeks only to have Luke slap them again.

"Sit still. I'm going to give ten spanks, then I'm going to fuck you so hard you gonna feel my cock inside you for weeks. Don't make a sound unless I give you permission, is that clear?" 

"Yeah, yes, yes sir," Michael says, trying to contain his excitement, he fists his red sheets in his hands, bites his lip as Luke delievers a harsh smack to his left side.

Every spank harder then the last one, and by the sixth one Michael had blood running from his lips and his legs shaking. 

"You like it, don't you? I bet you want to scream, so everyone will know how much of a slut are you," he emphasize his words with another hard strike. It makes Michael cry out, he wants to touch himself so,  _so_ bad but he knows Luke won't let him so he settled on rutting again the bed.

The tears are blurring his sight, he keeps sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He feels like he's choking as he's waiting for Luke to deliever the last slaps.

Luke takes pity on his pretty boy, rubs his back in comfort when he spanks him again.

"You're doing great, just two more baby." Michael nods, closing his eyes as Luke looks at the beautiful cheeks that start to creat his hands shape on them.

The elder leaves a kiss on the younger's fluttering hole before he spanks him two more times just there.

"Turn around" Luke commands and Michael hisses as his stinging butt touches the sheets.

Luke makes him bend is legs and spread them wide, he's teasing his hole, one finger tracing and going over it. Michael clench his hole hard, trying to swallow the finger inside which has Luke chuckling and smirking at the boy.

He stands up from the bed and Michael whines, following him with his eyes before sitting down, reaching out to help Luke get his clothes off only to have his hands slaped.

"Do you want another punishment?" Luke barks at him.

He shakes his head no and earns himself a slap on his cheek.

"I asked you something. Fucking answer me,"

"No, I don't want," he hiccups, "I don't want another punishment, Mr. Hemmings, sir,"

Luke smiles, proud that his baby boy is such a good listener and always do as Luke taught him. He pulls his suit off, smirking as Michael eyes his junk hungrily before he climbs on the bed. He garbs both of his knees and bend them over Michael's chest, his prick nudging Michael's entrance.

He pushes in fast, bottoming almost immediately, making Michael hold onto hus shoulders and digging his nail there.

Michael feels like he can't breath, the feeling of the pain mixing with the pleasure is overwhelming. Luke start ramming into him, his thrusts hard and fast and he feels so  _full._

He will never be able to get over that feeling, of Luke inside him and making him scream and thrash around, making his legs shake and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Oh god, Sir, feels so good- please," he moans loudly which make Luke thrust even harder, he shift around to jab Michael just in his sweet soft and Michael screams, tries to arch his back but cries out when he can't because Luke above him preventing him from doing that.

Luke holds himself with one arm, he uses the other one to press onto Michael stomach;

"Can you feel me here baby? Fill you up so good right? You like rough, don't you," he pants, pressung harder and Michael clench around his cock, "god, you're so dirty, such a horny little slut, will do anything to get what you want, -fuck," 

"Please,"

"What do you want? More? So greedy, baby," he slaps him, and Michael loses it, he press his fingers so hardo Luke's back he can feel blood in his nail but he doesn't care because Luke is screaming and moaning above him, and he's cumming so hard he gets dizzy. Luke keels pushing into him, after a few seconds he cums as well, with a loud moan of his name and Michael can't help but feel proud of himself that he can make him feel like that.

They stay like that for a few minutes, breathung heavily until Luke pulls out, collapse next to him.

_What now?_ Michael wonder to himself if this it now, this was like some break up sex or something, and Luke is going to leave for real, going to leave like that; when he's all fucked up and has Luke's cum running down from his abused hole- because he got what he wanted.

He realizes that he's right when Luke gets up and put on his boxer. He closes his eyes after that because he can't watch the man he loves so so badly leave him. He can hear his bedroom door opening then closing and he loses it, start crying because Luke left.

Michael frowns whtn the door reopens and Luke gets in , still in nothing but his underwear.

"Mikey what's wrong?" He asks, sitting down next to his young lover.

"Nothing," Michael tries to smile even tho it's useless, because Luke's not stupid.

"Have I done something wrong? Baby, I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you okay?" Michael pulls Luke into him, hugging himand crying to his neck. Luke rubs his back, waiting for him to calm down so he can answer him.

"I'm sorry," he sobs, making the older frown because what he has to be sorry about? "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lukey,"

He keeps repeating it and Luke can't do nothing besides hugging him back and trying to whisper to him sweet nothings.

After Michael finally calms down a bit Luke press kisses on his face which makes him let out those giggels he loves.

"Do you wanna talk to me once and for all?" 

Michael chews his lower lip. Maybe he should finally talk to Luke, because he can't understand if Michael won't tell him anything.

So he does just that.

Tells him all about his inscureities and fears, about how he saw that women and how he wants to please Luke, he really does but he's scared that he won't be able to give him what he wants, give him what Luke gives him. Scared that Luke will realize he's not that good or he's too young or too childish or just not good enough. Luke has always been a good listener, he lets Michael finish everything he had to say and tries to understand everything.

"I wish you would tell me how you feel sooner, oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to think that. Michael, I don't care if it's wrong but I love you, and I'll wait for for you to be old enough to give me what I want, because what I want wouldn't be as satisfying if it's not from you.

"Anyway, I'm very pleased from what we have now. I love you and believe me when I say I done look at anyone else because you are more than enough for me, if you ever feel like that again, please,  _please,_ talk to me, so I can tell you, even if I'll to say it milions of times, I won't leave you. I'm not that guy to be playing around okay? You mean a lot to me. If anything, I should be the one scared that you leave me,"

"I won't ever leave you Lukey," Michael says, crying. But he's smiling so big Luke knows everything will be alright.

That night they make love. With Luke whispering to his boy how much he loves him, how pretty he is and sweet and sexy which make Michael smile. They hold hands and Luke is slowly and gently thrust into him, making sure his lover feels good.

And they both know that something could always go wrong, but for now, for now- they both with the person they love and that's all that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasnt bad lol


End file.
